Wheels
by captainkodak1
Summary: Wheels get Kim in more trouble than she ever faced before.
1. Chapter 1

**Wheels  
By Captainkodak1**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim nervously sat behind the wheel of her vehicle. She sure could use _Sadie_ right now. Her mission had failed. Ron was not with her this time. It got on her nerves sometimes that she just could not seem to complete a mission without him. For instance, there was that time that she had fought Drakken and Motor Ed in the car parts shop and lost. It took two cans of paint thinner, three washcloths, four towels, one bar of soap and two bottles of shampoo to get all the red paint out of her hair and off her body. The clothes went straight into the trash. She really _was_ "Red" that night.

Now she was in so much trouble. Her _life_ was in danger. She had been on a special mission and was caught. The spotlights of her captor silently pinned her down in the night. She did not move. There was nothing she could do. Maybe she should have tried contacting Wade for help, but that was not possible now.

"I'm _so_ dead!" she whispered to herself. Her captor had requested that she remain still with her hands on the steering wheel. The partner of her captor stood watching her from the other side of the vehicle. He even had a pair of manacles in his hands as he smiled at her.

She had faced many things before but _this_ sitch was the _biggest_ trouble she had _ever_ faced. One of Drakken's crazy _lasers_? _No big_. Killigan's exploding _golf balls_? _Anything_ is possible for a _Possible_. Shego's _plasma blasts_? _So_ not the drama! But _this_? _This_ could land her in a _world_ of hurt.

Laying her forehead on the steering wheel, she took slow breaths, calling upon all of her martial arts training to calm herself. The sound of the crunch of gravel came closer as her captor approached the window. He had caught her _fair_ and _square_. She had been so intent on completing her mission that she didn't even _see_ them until they captured her.

A light blinded Kim as she turned to face the person who had stopped her.

"Miss Possible, here is your license and your registration."

The Highway Patrol Officer pointed his flashlight to the ground as he handed back Kim's items. She released the steering wheel with her left hand and took the items, placing her license back in her purse and the registration up in the holder on the visor. The Officer handed her a thick clipboard with a slip of paper on top.

"Okay, Miss Possible. I clocked you doing seventy miles per hour in a fifty-five mile an hour zone. Also, you were cutting in and out of traffic. So, I am also charging you with careless driving. The speeding tickets is four points, the careless driving is also 4 points. I'm sorry, but this could mean loss of your license. It will be up to the judge. Seeing as you do what you do, I have a feeling he'll go lightly on you. If you would just sign here and here and then initial here, we'll be through."

Kim signed the ticket in the places the Officer indicated. She then initialed the paper in the proper place and handed the board and pen back to the Officer.

Taking back the clipboard, the Officer tore off her copy, folded it in half and gave it to Kim. He then touched his hat with his finger in a slight salute.

"Have a good evening, Miss Possible. Please drive _safely_. I'm going to be the talk of the Patrol Room. I'm the one who pulled over _the_ Kim Possible. My daughter may not speak to me for a week, but she'll get over it."

Kim tried to smile as she took the paper. "Thank you, Officer. You did what you had to do. I'm not above the law. I'll take my lumps. It's just that when daddy sees this… Well, I really don't even want to _think_ about it."

The officer patted her on her shoulder and walked back to his cruiser. He had always heard what a big hero Kim Possible was. It was nice to know that she made mistakes like anyone else. However, unlike so many other celebrities she was willing to take her lumps and not make a big deal over it. His opinion of the young girl went up several points.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, at the Possible residence…

Kim set the paper at her father's place at the table then went to wait in the den. Ron and Rufus had come over after she called on her cell phone. The date they had planned was _definitely_ off. She had been trying to get back to his house for their date when she was stopped. Ron sat with her while Rufus stood on her shoulder, massaging her face. Kim heard her father's chair scrape across the kitchen floor. They sat quietly until two hands came to rest on Ron's shoulders.

Ron leaned back to see a stern-faced Mr. Possible looking down on him.

"Excuse me, Ronald, but I need to have a _word_ with my _daughter_."

Ron stood up and stepped back from the couch. "Yes, sir, MrDrP, sir."

Kim stood and placed her hands in front of her. She gave her father a small wry smile. Her father crossed his arms and glared at her.

"_Kimberly Ann Possible_!!! _We_ need to _talk_!"

Kim turned and gave her father the same slight smile she had given that night on Halloween. He beckoned to her with a finger. She stepped forward to follow her father toward the kitchen. She may save the world and fight villains, but when her father called to her like _that_ she felt _very, very small_. Ron held her hand as long as he could as she walked toward the open door. Mrs. Possible walked out of the kitchen with Tim and Jim in hand.

"Awww, M-o-o-m-m! We want to stay and see what happens to _Kim_."

Kim turned to look back at Ron one more time before taking the final step into the kitchen.

Ron settled down on the couch to wait for Kim; at least he _hoped_ to be able to speak to her later. Ron knew he had to be brave for Kim. He had her back on missions against all the villains in the world. But MrDrP could be a _lot_ scarier than MonkeyFist _any day of the week_. He settled down on the couch when the yelling started. 'I'm here for you KP', he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before he left, Ron brought Kim something to drink. She was grounded for three weeks: the first week with _no_ _visitors_, _including_ _him_; the second week he would be allowed to visit her but only for thirty minutes each day; the third week would be a light grounding. Her bank account was confiscated to pay for the ticket and the increased insurance. The family attorney would be contacted to help keep her driver's license. Not that it mattered. She had to hand over her license to her father and it would be at _least_ a month before she got it back.

Ron bent over to kiss her goodbye as she shifted slightly in her seat. The pillow she was sitting on was testament to the last part of her punishment.

"I can't _believe_ he _did_ that. He hasn't done _that_ since I was _nine_!" she grumbled.

Ron kissed her lightly on the lips before turning to leave. "It'll be okay, KP. I better go. No need to make matters _worse_."

Kim sighed as his hand caressed her cheek. "_Love_ you, Ron."

"RONALD, you've _said_ goodbye! I believe it's time to leave!" a stern voice boomed from the doorway.

"Leaving _now_, MrDrP!" Ron answered. He waved goodbye as he walked out the door. Rufus crawled out of his pants pocket and climbed up on his shoulder. Ron turned to his little buddy.

"Yeah, I know, little buddy, but she'll be alright."

Ron turned up his coat collar and headed for home, his thoughts going back to the events of that evening. The shouting had been at a minimum. Kim didn't cry _too_ much. But the last event, _that_ would stick in his mind for a _while_. Kim sure could hit the high note when she sang. But she hit some new high notes tonight when Ron heard the series of pops come from the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Call me evil. This came to my mind the other day and I thought I would put it to the screen. One's first speeding ticket is something that sticks in your mind. Somehow I see Kim being an "aggressive" driver. I am sure she would end up getting a ticket somehow. This is just my thoughts on it.

This is the Captain.  
Right hand salute

Please remember to vote in the Fannie Awards. Read the Journal at my DA site for information. To reach my DA site click on my author name to go to my main page. Click on my homepage and the link will carry you to my DA page. Please vote for your choice for the best stories and authors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wheels  
Chapter 2  
By Captainkodak1**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim slowly made her way up to her room, her bottom still stinging. Her dad had only popped her about three times when he got very quiet and asked her to leave the room. She had just sat down on the pillow that Ron had gotten for her when he had ordered Ron to leave. She really did not need the pillow but it seemed to make Ron feel better. Ron somehow had made it his fault. He had made big plans that night and had told her not to be late. However, she had been shopping with Monique and forgot about the time. Her "Kimness" came out in full force as she sped across the city and right into the speed trap. Seeing Ron's face, knowing he blamed himself, hurt her the most. After Ron left, Mr. Possible told her to go to her room.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Kim knew she had _really_ messed up _this_ time. She had _never_ seen her father as angry as he had been earlier. Even when she had been caught lying that time on Halloween he did not raise his voice at her. It was not just the _grounding_ that hurt. Her dad knew how much she thought of Ron. Forbidding her to see him for a week had really torn out her heart. The rest of the grounding was not that bad. However, his pulling her across his lap completely _devastated_ her. Then, when she had stood up and faced her father… the look on his face. He seemed so _angry_ …yet there was something _else_ there: disappointment. She could handle the grounding --- even the spanking --- but that look of disappointment on her father's face that was the _worst_.

Quiet footsteps climbed the stairs to her room. She turned to see her mom carrying a tray of food. Kim had forgotten that tonight was supposed to be a dinner date. She had not even eaten and it was nearly nine. Her mom quietly crossed the floor and laid the tray on Kim's desk, then walked over to Kim's bed and sat down beside her. Turning to her mom, Kim saw a face filled with concern, disappointment, and love. Kim collapsed sobbing in her mother's arms.

"Mom, I am _so_ sorry. I really messed up, but _why_, Mom? _Why_?"

Kim's mom caressed the shuddering body of her daughter in her arms. Kim continued to cry, repeatedly asking the question: "_Why_?" Rocking her daughter back and forth, Anne Possible waited until Kim calmed down and then helped her sit up and handed her a few tissues. Kim wiped her eyes and looked back up at her mom.

"Kimmie, you did something tonight that really upset your father. He _loves_ you, Kim, and what you did really disappointed him. He was very _afraid_ for you."

"_Afraid_? But I do a lot more dangerous things on _missions_ and he doesn't seem to be afraid _then_!" Kim whimpered.

Her mom knowingly smiled. "Yes, Kim, but do you really _know_ how scared he is when you do leave on a mission? Do you know the time he spends _walking the floor_ until you're home or he knows you're alright?"

"But…but he never _seems_ to be that way when _I_ see him."

"Yes, dear", Anne reached out and cupped Kim's chin in her hand. "But, you see, he is so _proud_ of what you do. It _tears him apart_ sometimes to see you go off on these missions. However, he knows the good that you do, and that it means _so much_ to you. He also knows that Ron is with you almost all of the time. So, he never lets on what it does to him."

"But what happened tonight. I mean, I _know_ the tickets are _bad_ and I might lose my license…" Kim stopped when her mother placed a finger on her lips.

"Kimmie, he can't _always_ protect you on your missions, but when you're home he's determined to protect you at _any cost_. He's going to protect you _even_ if it means _punishing_ you, though it tears him apart inside."

Anne shook her head. "Kim, he loves you _so_ much. Now you're seeing Ron."

"But Ron has _always_ been around", Kim mumbled.

"Yes, dear", Anne said with a little smile. "Ron _has_ been around, but things have _changed_ between you and Ron, _haven't_ they."

Kim wistfully smiled and nodded. Her mom bowed her head a little.

"Now your father has to deal with that, _too_. He's realizing that you're _growing up_ and that he may not be the most important man in your life. Your father fears he's _losing_ you. Tonight, he was very upset and he lashed out. He was upset _not_ just with the _tickets_, but that you were taking chances _just to be with Ron_. You've spent a _lot_ of time with Ron lately, _haven't_ you?"

Kim bowed her head. "Yeah, I even flaked on going to the Space Center with him the other day 'cause Ron wanted to go to Lake Middleton."

Her mom nodded. "Yes, you _did_, and that _hurt_ him."

Tears fell from Kim's eyes. She wiped them away with the Kleenex.

Anne put her hand on Kim's shoulder. "Your father is very upset with himself right now. He knows that he lost his temper with you tonight. That is something he has _never_ done. He couldn't face you right now, so he asked me to tell you that you will be grounded for two weeks. Ron can come over anytime, but you have to stay in the living room and he can only stay an hour. You will come straight home after school or cheer practice. On Saturday, you'll be allowed to go to Temple with Ron if you wish to, but you're to come directly back home afterwards."

Kim's face rose, her eyes brightening a bit.

Anne's face became stern. "Your father's going to talk to our attorney to see if we can get one or both of the tickets reduced or dropped. You'll be expected to pay for that, as well as the fines for the tickets. Our insurance will increase because of this and you'll be expected to pay for some of that."

Kim face dropped. "But that will _clean me_ _out_. I won't have any money to do _anything_. I do good with babysitting but not _that_ good."

Anne sighed. "Yes, Kim, it's _going_ to hurt, but you did something _wrong_ and you're expected to face the _consequences_. Now, when special things come along like birthdays and the prom, if you have held up your part of the deal, your father might help you. This will be a deal between the two of you. _Understand_?"

"Yes, ma'am", Kim said softly.

"Okay, now eat something and get ready for bed. Tomorrow's Saturday and if you want to go to Temple with Ron you'll need to get your sleep. Do you want me to call Ron and fill him in?"

Kim nodded.

"Okay." Anne stood up and was headed down the stairs when she turned back to face Kim. "Kimmie, your father loves you _very_ much. Sometimes he may have a hard time _showing_ it. Give him some of your time; time to get used to you growing up."

Anne smiled and disappeared down the steps. Kim went to her desk and ate the meal her mom had brought. She had finished getting ready for bed when she glanced over at her computer. She could hear her father's footsteps in his study above her room. Kim sat down and started to type an email to her father.

_Through My Daddy's Eyes_

_As my father sees me, so shall I. _

_As a daughter, all my self-worth comes from how much my father values me. _

_The amount of affection he pays me as a child is what I will expect from a mate._

_The respect he shows my mother will be what I will tolerate from a husband. _

_The time invested in me as a child, will equal the amount of time I invest in him during his "golden" years. _

_How he sees me in his eyes, is how I will see myself. A little girl becomes exactly what her father says she is. In short, I will be the product of what you do and say around me, to me, and to others._

_No compliment or blessing is any higher than that of my daddy's. In short, how you see me, is how I will be. _

_The least little comment, especially negative, I will take to heart. _

_You think the sun will rise and set with me, but without you I have no world. _

_You are my daddy--and little girls NEED their daddies._

_I love you, Daddy,_

_Your Kimmie-cub._

Kim pressed "Send" and then got up and climbed into bed. She turned off her light and cuddled down to go to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim awoke to find someone in her room. It was very dark but she could sense someone standing at the top of her stairs. She hid her face just so. She could see who it was without their knowing it. The figure stepped forward to reveal itself: it was her dad. In the light of the moon spilling through her windows, she could see tears rolling down his face. He took a few steps toward her. She closed her eyes and controlled her breathing so he would think she was still asleep. He seemed to stand there for hours. Then she felt two warm lips press on her head. They were two warm lips that she had not felt in a long, long time. Memories of skinned knees and hurt feelings that seemed to disappear when those lips touched her came back to her. She smiled just a little. She sensed him still standing there when she heard him whisper.

"I _love_ you, Kimmie-cub."

He turned and headed for her stairs. Two luminous green eyes watched him as he disappeared down the step.

If anyone had really listened hard, a low whisper would have been heard in response. "I love you, _too_, Daddy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really got a reaction from the first chapter of this story. I was surfing the net and saw the poem that Kim sent to her dad. I knew then that I had to put up a second chapter.

As always Kim and her friends are property of the Disney Company. I own the idea for this fic.

Thanks for your reviews and comments. Please remember to vote in the Fannie Awards. I appreciate your support.

The Captain.


End file.
